1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equalizer systems having tunable active inductors.
2. Discussion
Inter-chip transmission signals may be subject to channel losses at high data rates. These losses may degrade signal quality. Linear equalizers may be implemented to compensate for such losses.
A linear equalizer may be tunable. This tunability may be achieved via passive components and low resistance switches. For example, bandwidth tuning may be achieved using passive inductors. Such inductors, however, occupy significant chip area. Gain tuning may be achieved using resistors and capacitors. Such resistors and capacitors, however, also occupy significant chip area.